


Lessons

by Lamelodia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Robert's Rebellion, Siege of Storm's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamelodia/pseuds/Lamelodia
Summary: The young Renly Baratheon learns about Argella Durrandon and her short reign as Storm Queen.





	Lessons

– _At the approach of Orys Baratheon and the Targaryen host, Argella barred the gates of Storm's End and declared herself Storm Queen. When Queen Rhaenys flew Meraxes into the castle to parley, Argella announced that the defenders of Storm's End would die to the last man. However, her garrison refused to share the fate of Harrenhal and revolted, raising a peace banner and delivering Argella to Orys's camp…_

– Her own garrison delivered her to her enemies? – The bright blue eyes of the lad Renly Baratheon widened in shock.

– Correct – maester Cressen was amused by the fact that was the first time in the evening the boy seemed to pay attention to the lesson.

– But why? They were supposed to be loyal to Queen Argella!

– That was not an act of honor – the man admitted – but Argella was not wise either when she locked within the castle. Queen Rhaenys and her dragon would burn down the castle as Aegon did to Harrenhal.

Renly swang his head, not totally resigned. – So the oaths of allegiances were all lies…

– Words are wind – the maester gave him a sorry smile – but not every man is made from poor material. A lot of people perish while serving their king or lord. Renly did not respond. His eyes were focused on the storm outside the window. The maester couldn’t stop himself from think what kind of material Renly was forged. And he was afraid that wasn’t the sharp, strong iron that the heroes were made of. 

– Shall we continue? – He cleared his throat and returned his speech without expecting an answer – _Orys, however, did not mistreat the former queen. He spoke to her gently, telling her of her father Argilac's courage in death. Aegon…_

– Maester – Renly called.

– Yes, sire? – Cressen took his eyes off the book he was reading to glance at the boy.

– Do you think that what happened to Argella could happen to – he paused to look at the door, suspiciously, and lower his voice for only the maester to hear – Stannis?

Cressen gulped to give himself more time to prepare an answer.– Our garrison is formed of honored man, who your brother knows very well…

– I bet Argella thought she could trust her garrison too – Renly snapped. – What if they give Stannis to Lord Mace Tyrell? Or me? Maester, you know this siege needs to end. It’s been four moons! If Stannis surrenders…

– He will never surrender – Cressen spoke the words that had been on his head since the siege started. – Never.

Renly opened his mouth to answer, but any words came out. When he lowered his gaze, the maester assumed he was going to burst into tears. _He is only a child, I shouldn’t have said that_.

– Then – Renly replied finally, with a voice with no trace of sorrow and full of angriness – we all gonna die. Because my brother is too prideful to open the gates.

The man frowned in surprise. He had not expected that bitterness, not in the bright and joyful Renly.

– Stannis is following Robert’s orders. He needs the castle stand until he wins the war. Otherwise, his men would abandon him and Aerys would have two valuable hostages. Nonetheless, when everything ends, Robert will come back to us and lift the siege. – _If he doesn’t die in battle_, Cressen thought, but the young lord didn’t need to have this kind of bad wonders in his mind.

– Robert will not remember about us. Why he would? Spends more time at the Eyrie than here. Why we should obey him? And Stannis just wants to prove himself to Robert. Again. But Robert won’t mind, as usual.

Cressen had no words for that. Mayhaps Renly was too young, or lack a bit of knowledge… However, a belief seeded inside Cressen that, from whatever material he was created, the type was not the strongest one.

– Argella Durrandon had a choice – he said, finally. – She could open the gates and bend the knee to King Aegon. She would not suffer any harm, since Aegon did not inflicted any injury to those who surrender… But this scenario we are living now is different, boy. Aerys wants to see Robert dead, and the only way Robert can avoid this fate is winning. Even if your brother opens the gates, that doesn’t mean you are going to be safe. Stannis knows this and wants to protect the life of Robert and yours.

Renly sighed and shrugged.

– If you say so – but didn’t seemed convinced.

Cressen resumed the lesson, but he still had worries. Robert could die on the battle, or come to late for them… But withdraw was out of question for both of the oldest Baratheons. Cressen just hoped that one day Renly would learn this.


End file.
